In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a specialty automotive tool which may be used for disengagement of an annular, compressible bushing that functions to retain a cable sheath attached to an inside door panel of a vehicle door. The bushing is thus attached or positioned at one end of the hollow, cable sheath. The sheath and bushing receive a cable that extends through the sheath and bushing for connection to the inside vehicle door handle mounted to the inside vehicle door panel. The bushing is mounted in a slot or opening of a bracket on the inside face of the inside door panel.
That is, the door construction of various vehicles typically may include an outside panel with a door latch and an inside panel fitted on the outside panel. An inside door handle mounted within the vehicle on the inside door panel is operable to actuate the door latch by means of a connecting cable fitted in the space between the outside door panel and the inside door panel. The cable provides a linkage between the inside door handle mounted on the inside door panel and the door latch mounted on the outside door panel. Typically, the cable is housed in a protective sheath. One end of the sheath is affixed to the inside door panel of the vehicle door. The opposite end of the sheath is attached to the housing for the door latch mounted on the outside door panel. The sheath protects the cable within the sheath which moves freely and independently of the sheath in response to actuation of the inside door handle. The sheath thus protects the cable from wear and interference with other components in the space between the inside door panel and the outside door panel of the vehicle door construction.
Often the sheath is affixed or attached to an inside panel bracket by means of an annular bushing positioned at the inside end of the sheath. The annular bushing may include compressible dogs or ears which enable the bushing to be snap fitted into a compatible opening of the bracket affixed to the inside door panel.
To repair the door or a latch mechanism or a handle, a mechanic will typically disengage and detach the inside door panel from the outside door panel. Then the mechanic will detach the bushing the protective sheath and the cable from the inside door panel and the door handle. Detachment of the cable, bushing and sheath from the inside door panel is often a difficult task.
That is, the door construction, including the arrangement of the inside door handle, of the latch in the door, and the repair operation associated with the door construction are illustrated in the following internet site: www.utube.com/watch?v+vgfos6xo-im. The internet site depicts the procedure to disassemble a vehicle door by separating and removing an inner door panel from the outside door panel including detachment of the inside door handle from the cable which is connected thereto and which has its opposite end connected via the cable to the door latch mounted on the outside door panel. The series of steps to accomplish this disassembly is facilitated by the use of a pick in the form of a dental pick which the mechanic uses to disengage the various component parts connecting the inside door panel and the various controls in the door including the cable and bushing for the cable sheath. A component which requires detachment or removal from the inside door panel in order to repair the vehicle door latch or the door panel typically includes the cable guide bushing. Removal of the cable guide bushing from the inner door panel allows detachment of the cable from that inside door panel.
Mechanics have found that an especially difficult step in the removal process is disengagement of the cable guide bushing from the inside door panel. Removal typically requires compression of ears or dogs which are positioned on the perimeter or rim of the annular bushing. That is, the dogs or ears typically must be compressed in order to remove the bushing from the inner door panel. In the past this was accomplished by use of a pick or alternatively by a pliers, such as a needle nose pliers. Such tools, though potentially effective, often require extra time, diligence and experience in order to successfully accomplish the objective of removal of the cable guide bushing to thereby achieve release of the cable and sheath from attachment to the inside door panel.
Thus, there has developed a need for an improved tool which will enable a mechanic or auto technician to quickly, easily and successfully disengage a cable guide bushing from the inside door panel of a vehicle door assembly or construction, thereby enabling removal of the cable sheath, bushing and cable from connection with the inside door panel and ultimately removal of the guide sheath and/or the cable from the door assembly for replacement or repair.